Zutara Week 2009
by NorthernLights25
Summary: Zutara week 2009. Monday is crossover, Tuesday is blood, Wednesday is jealousy, Thursday is cactus juice, Friday is fireflies, Saturday is rhythm and Sunday is lick. I hope you enjoy and review!
1. Crossover

Hi guys. I know it's been a year and I'm really sorry. But my school work and job and everything else just prevented me from writing anything really. I am however on vacation with the family and finally typing up chapter eight of Runaway Love, so that should be out hopefully by next week at the latest. Be forewarned though that school starts at the end of the month and any updates at all will be few. I did decide to do this year's Zutara week once again and I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender nor do I own Harry Potter. If I did I would be a very rich woman. But I don't so I'm not a very rich woman. Sadly.

************* **

**Zutara Week 2009 **

**Prompt One: Crossover **

************* **

It had been two years since the end of the Great War and Katara was now of marrying age. Luckily for her, Aang was not and so they wouldn't be forced to marry just yet. Could you imagine? It would be a fourteen year old marrying a sixteen year old. It's kind of like a fourteen year old dating a twelve year old, or maybe that's a hundred and twelve year old. But then again they had done that hadn't they? So maybe they would end up getting married right now. The airbenders needed to get repopulated somehow didn't they? The thought stopped Katara in her hypothetical tracks. Children, with Aang? How could she possibly do that? She would be a good mother; she knew that, but Aang, a father? That wasn't possible, how could someone so childlike themselves raise another human being? She couldn't even picture what the kids would look like, much less turn out to be personality wise. Don't even get her started on the actual process of having the kids with Aang. The thought made her gag a little bit. It would be like doing it with Sokka. It was wrong on so many levels. But she would have to have kids with Aang; it was after all expected of her. Living up to the expectations people set for her was a challenge and it usually ended in heartbreak. She was expected to love Aang and not the person her heart truly craved and so she didn't. In public they were friends and cordial to each other, it was after all expected since he took a lightning bolt for her.

The thought of her heart's mate made her weak and longing. She craved his presence; she needed to be near him. It was not just a mental thing, but physical. Without him she felt weaker and it reflected in her bending. If he was near it was like it was a full moon out, and without him like no moon at all. She didn't quite understand it, but that didn't really matter did it? She couldn't have him. It wasn't expected of them to be together and the world was delicate enough already. The uproar that would occur if they were to be together would be horrific. Tensions between the three remaining nations had never really completely died out. A hundred years of hatred just didn't go away over night now did it? She wished she could talk to someone about this. Someone who understood what it was like to always do what was expected of you. Never to do what you wanted to love who you wanted. If only.

"Someone does understand. So you wish to talk and so you shall." Katara whipped her head around. She flowed into a bending stance and drawing water to her fingertips.

"Who said that?"

"Don't worry young waterbender. No harm shall come to you. Just a deeper understanding." A shimmer in the air and a mirror appeared before her. It was tall, probably over six feet tall with intricate and graceful designs woven into the metal frame. But in the mirror it was not her face looking back at her. No, it was a woman, but not her. This woman had a lighter skin color and her eyes were a chocolate brown like her own skin tone. She did however have the same color hair that she did, but hers was wild and flowed just past her shoulders.

"Hello Katara," the woman spoke a gentle smile upon her lips. She looked calm and serine, but her eyes had shadows behind them that spoke of hardships, loss and betrayal, love and hate, life and death. This woman had her eyes in a different color.

"How do you know my name?"

"I just do. I am not your enemy though. I come to tell you my story so you must better understand what you must do," Katara moved to interrupt her, but she put her hand up. "My name is Hermione and I've gone though a war, just like you have. A war based on prejudice and hatred. A war that cost innocents their lives and children to grow up too fast. A war that we won but left us in a world so chaotic, everyone was expected to do what was expected of them. I loved a man named Draco who had fought on the other side for the war. Not willingly of course, his father was a cruel man and Draco didn't fancy dying just yet. Draco was my enemy though and to love him was considered the greatest sin I could ever commit. Not that anyone knew of course, but it would have been a terrible upheaval if the general populace had known. So they didn't. When the war ended it was expected of me as a war hero to marry another war hero by the name of Ron. While Ron was amazing to me, he wasn't my love. I loved him like a brother, he was my best friend. But everyone thought we were the second perfect couple next to my other two best friends Harry and Ginny. If we married it would be a sign that the war was over and people could live the lives they had dreamed of. That everything was alright again, everything was as it should be. I didn't want to marry Ron, but I did. I did what was expected of me and I've regretted it every day since. Don't get me wrong. I love the children we had together and Ron is great to me. He is however not Draco. He is not the man I love, and for that I am not happy. I never will be happy until I'm with Draco again, and sadly that won't happen till we both pass on. You however don't have to live as I do. You don't have to do what is expected of you. Your world is much more tolerant and your relationship with your love would work out if you gave it a chance. Don't ask me how I know, for I cannot tell you. Just know this Katara, don't be like me. Don't choose what you feel is your duty over love. It never works out and heartbreak is the only outcome possible."

Than, before Katara could answer to this strange woman, she disappeared. She faded from the mirror and Katara's own reflection was staring back at her. But these eyes were different than what they had been before, these eyes held hope. These eyes held hope that this Hermione woman was right and things would work out if she was to try. Her reflection nodded back, a smile on her lips and faded from view. Before she did though, Katara saw the red necklace on her neck with wave markings.

***********************************************************************

Two Months Later

"Katara will you marry me?" Aang looked up at her from down on his knees the gray stone blending in with the snow around them.

"I'm sorry Aang. No. I love you like a mother loves a son, a sister to a brother, but not a lover. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept this necklace. I can no longer do what is expected of me."

************************************************************************

So there you have it! I hope everyone enjoyed this. I know the ending could have been better, but I felt this is where the story needed to end. I could always continue it later, but I don't think I would want to do that. We will see though. I hope you guys leave reviews!

PS I know this is the Monday prompt coming out on Tuesday, but I was stuck on a plane all day and couldn't post anything.


	2. Blood

Hi guys! So here's the second prompt of Zutara week! I hope everyone enjoys this and leaves a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

************ **

**Zutara Week 2009 **

**Prompt: Blood **

************ **

Katara felt like jumping for joy. This was one of the happiest days of her life, next to her wedding day that is. She wondered how she was going to Zuko. Maybe she should go talk to Uncle to get ideas. Yes, that was a good idea. Now where was he?

****************** **

**20 Minutes Later **

****************** **

Thump. "That didn't go as planned." Katara said as she looked at Iroh who was currently sprawled on the floor.

"Lady Katara what happened?" A guard cried as he came into the room and saw Iroh on the ground Katara standing over him.

"He fainted. Don't worry he should wake up in about a half hour. If he gets up before that, stall him. Don't let him find me or Zuko till then. Now if you excuse me I have to go find my husband." Katara told the guard as she stepped over Iroh and out the door.

"That was weird," the guard said as he stared down at the unconscious man.

************************************************************************

"Zuko! I have something to tell you!" Katara singed as she skipped down the hall towards Zuko's office.

"What! What's wrong?!" Zuko bolted out of his office looking worried.

"Nothing's wrong! Everything is perfect! There's been no blood for a month!" Katara exclaimed joy evident in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"The healer confirmed it this morning! Do you know what no blood means?"

"No."

"It means we need to start furnishing for a nursery!"

"You mean?"

"Yes! We're going to be parents!" Thump. "Why does everyone keep doing that? Oh well." Katara sighed and skipped off to write a letter to everyone announcing the next heir to the Fire Nation throne.

************************************************************************

I know it's really short. But I'm really busy today and didn't have a lot of time to write today. I'm sorry and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Jealousy

Hey guys, so I'm on a ferry right now and bored out of my mind. I really hope you guys like this, but I don't think it's my best work.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar the Last Airbender **

**************

**Zutara Week 2009 **

**Prompt: Jealousy **

************* **

Emotions were not something she was used too, and especially not jealousy. She had been trained by birth to feel nothing, to be the perfect quiet, obedient fire lady to not be seen or heard, like a ghost. She was a, master of daggers and so nothing more than a weapon for her nation and husband. Nothing more and nothing else, so why did she have this bubble of anger and nausea brewing in her stomach? This was not how a weapon was supposed to feel. Not like she would give anything to be in her position, to be the one up there with him, wearing that dress.

"Now by the power of Agni, Tui and La may you kiss your bride and may your marriage prosper for both our nations." Cheers erupted from the crowd as the Fire Lord and new Lady kissed for the first time as husband and wife. The kiss lasted longer than most wedding kisses though, so the now brother-in-law decided to make his opinion known on that.

"Hey! That's my sister! What did I tell you? No longer than ten seconds in my presence!"

"Sokka they just got married. If you can't handle them kissing, how you going to handle them having kids? The Fire Nation will need heirs soon," Suki teased her husband as she rubbed her bulging stomach.

"Gross! I do not want to even picture that! She's too young to become a mother! Seventeen is way too young!"

"That's the age I was when I had Kaya."

"I mean to young for my baby sister! There was nothing wrong with us having Kaya. I mean we're older!"

"Did you just call me old?"

"No!"

"I think you did. You are so sleeping on the guest couch tonight."

"I hate pregnancy hormones."

"Well whose fault is it that I'm like this? Huh?"

"Mine dear."

"Yes yours. Now go get me some sea prunes with fireflakes on top."

"Going dear," the gather crowd laughed at Sokka as he mopped towards the direction the reception was going to be held.

"Leave it to Sokka to steal the attention at my wedding," Katara said as she laughed alongside her new husband.

"Alright enough chitchat. Don't we have a party to get too?" Toph said as she finished laughing and started off after Sokka. She watched in envy as the group started off towards the reception.

********** **

**Later that Night **

********** **

She had watched as they shared their first dance as husband and wife, desperately wishing she was the one he was dancing with. That she was the one his arms were wrapped around, and that it was her hands wrapped around his neck gazing into his eyes. She left after she saw them make their way out of the room and down the hall towards the bed chambers. She was torn between wanting to stab Katara and crying her eyes out. She did neither, just glared than swept out of the room unseen.

********** **

**Ten Months Later **

********** **

She was there again at the birth of their son. Had been obvious the honeymoon had been productive when they returned from the month long vacation to announce the Fire Lady was expecting. He had his father's eyes with her hair and a shade darker skin than him, but not as dark as his mother. His name was Lu-Ten after his father's cousin. It was a fitting name for the crowned prince she thought. Her jealousy though was great when she saw the love he was giving his child and wife, she had wanted to be the mother of his children. She desperately wished that things were different, that they hadn't turned out this way. She saw as he quietly slipped away after both mother and child had fallen asleep. He made his way towards the back of the palace towards the gardens. He went out into the gardens and through the gate at the end of them. He sat beside the stone. He told her how their son had just been born; that if it had been a girl they had agreed she would have her name. A pleasant feeling in her stomach, touched that they would have given their daughter her name. He said he had to go, but he would bring his son to see her soon. She hugged him as he turned to leave. She still felt that ever present jealousy that resided in her chest. As he left she wondered how it was possible for ghosts still to be jealous three years after their death.

Zuko felt a cold breeze surround him, as if he was being hugged by a lost lover. "I miss you Mai, but please don't be jealous. It probably wouldn't have worked out. We were never meant to be, but you will always hold a place in my heart. You were my first love and nothing can ever change that. Katara just happens to be my true love." The clouds opened up as the rain fell like tears of a jealous ghost. A ghost who knew his words were true but couldn't except them, not even in death. Eventually she would and she would finally move on, but that wouldn't be for a while. Not until she let go of her jealousy.

******************** **

******************** **

******************** **

So how was it? I didn't originally plan to have Mai dead, but inspiration struck me half way through typing. Hope it turned out okay! Please review!


	4. Cactus Juice

Hey guys! So I know I'm posting this late, but I've been really busy today. I had deep fried beer batter halibut for dinner tonight and I'm so full I can't really think straight. I just hope this turns out as well as the other ones.

**Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is not mine. If it was Zutara would have happened along with Taang. End of story. **

************ **

**Zutara Week 2009 **

**Prompt: Cactus Juice **

************ **

Sokka rubbed his eyes. He must be seeing things; maybe he somehow had cactus juice. Evil cactus juice makes everything weird and unnatural. I mean there was no possible way this was happening. I mean really, them together? Two distinct opposites like this together? It was like, like Aang and Toph getting together! I mean seriously no way was this real life. This had to be the work of the evil cactus juice.

"Sokka, you okay? You are glaring at your glass of water."

"That's not water Katara. That's evil cactus juice. Evil I tell you!"

"Is this what about we told you earlier? Sokka you didn't have any cactus juice. This is real, not a hallucination."

"Yes it is! Because this is as unreal as Aang and Toph getting together!"

"Actually Toph and I have gone out on four dates the past month."

"Not helping Aang!"

"Sokka just accept it!"

"I can't!"

"Deal with it. Zuko and I want you to be happy for us. But if you are going to act like this than you can't come."

"Now Katara don't do anything rash."

"No! If he can't accept our marriage than he doesn't have to come!"

"Katara please don't. I'm sorry. I'll behave I promise."

"Fine, but I'm watching you."

"Deal."

"Good, now if you excuse me Zuko and I have to go test the possible cake flavors."

"Food?"

"Don't push it."

"Yes Katara."

"You are so scared of your baby sister."

"Zuko! I don't care if you're Fire Lord if you don't get over here within in the next ten seconds I will waterwhip you so hard you will be stuck in bed for a month."

"Coming dear."

"You are so whipped."

"Shut up Sokka," Zuko said as he stared off after his fiancée. Sokka turned towards Aang and glared at his water glass.

"I still say it us cactus juice."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sokka. Whatever helps you sleep."

"I hate cactus juice."

"It's not cactus juice!"

************************************************************************

So well how was it? Good I hope. I tried to use as much dialog as I could because I wanted to try something different. Hope you liked it and please review!


	5. Fireflies

Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked this last one. I hope this one is just as good, but I have to admit I'm not as inspired by this prompt as the other ones. So please don't get too mad at me if it sucks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender; if I did I would live in a bigger house and have a better laptop. **

*********** **

**Zutara Week 2009 **

**Prompt: Fireflies **

*********** **

Zuko and Katara were walking around the gardens with their two children; their son Bohai who was turning nine and their daughter Hotaru who had just turned six. Katara absentmindedly rubbed her bulging belly wondering if their newest child would be a girl or boy. Zuko smiled at his wife rubbing their growing child, he had never imaged his life would be as good as it was right now. He never thought he would be as happy as he was. He had assumed because of his past grievances he wouldn't be allowed to be happy. Katara had convinced him though that he did deserve happiness and that the good decisions he had done in his life far outweighed the bad. Some days he still woke up in the middle of the night sweating, wondering if this was all a dream, a cruel trick of the fates, but than he would see his wife and knows. He would know that this wasn't a trick, this was his life and it was the best he could have ever wished for.

"Daddy look what I caught! Isn't it cool? I named her Ehuang because it means fairy radiance. I'm going to keep her forever and ever!" Hotaru excitedly told her father as she thrust a jar into his face. Zuko blinked and than focused in on what was in the jar she held.

"Oh my little firefly, you caught a firefly."

"I did? I'm named after her?"

"Well not her exactly, but yes in a way. Your mother and I saw you and just knew that you were going to be as bright and beautiful as the fireflies. Unfortunately though you need to let little Ehuang go."

"What? Why?"

"Because firefly she won't be able to survive in a jar. She needs to be free, just like you do."

"Oh, okay," Hotaru sighed dejectedly as she opened the jar lid and let the firefly within go.

"It's okay firefly. She's with her family now," Zuko told his daughter as they watched the firefly join the other fireflies.

"I'm glad she's happy."

"Taru are you coming? I want to show you this cool waterbending move I learned!"

"Coming!" Hotaru said as she ran up ahead to join her brother at the pond.

"I love our family," Zuko said as he kissed Katara's temple, who in turn just smiled.

"So do I Zuko. So do I."

************************************************************************

So was it any good? I hope so. You should know that Hotaru means firefly or lightning bug in Japanese. Also that Bohai means elder brother or sea. I thought both names would fit Zuko and Katara's kids. Please review!


	6. Rhythm

Hey guys! I've been busy today; I actually went zip-lining today. It was a lot of fun, if none of you have ever been zip-lining than go do it! (Unless of course you have a fear of heights.) I hope you guys like today's! I already know it's really short and I'm really sorry for that. I just am not good at writing dancing scenes so I'm going to skip most of that part.

************ **

**Zutara Week 2009 **

**Prompt: Rhythm **

************* **

Zuko stared at his girlfriend of six months at the ball, which was being held in honor of the end of the Hundred Year War. Katara was wearing a shortened version of a formal kimono that only fell just above her knees so she could show off her legs. The kimono was blue with a black obi and flower designs. She looked stunning in and he couldn't wait to see how it looked on the floor. She looked his way and sauntered over his way swaying her hips in a manner he loved.

"Come on Zuko, join the party. Dance with me!" She pleaded to him as she looked up at him with her hands placed on his chest.

"I can't Tara. I have no rhythm."

"I'll teach you. The rhythm is there in you. I've seen it. It's in your bending and other things," she said with a suggestive wink.

"Fine, but only for a little while before we have to go. I have other productive things to do tonight," Zuko said as Katara took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. The dance Katara and Zuko preformed was a modified version of their bending practices. Latter on it would remind both of them of the North Pole battle, except in dance form. After they finished Katara leaned up and whispered into Zuko's ear.

"You have rhythm on the dance floor. Now show me where else you have rhythm." The rest of the guests were only mildly surprised to see the Fire Lord drag his girlfriend out of the room and towards the bed chambers. Sokka shook his head and groaned.

"I don't even want to think about what she said to him. He better propose to her soon though because there is only so much a brother can put up with if their not married." Sokka said to his wife Suki.

"Oh get over it Sokka. She was fine with us during the war."

"I suppose so."

"Yes, now come show your wife what rhythm you have," Suki said as she sauntered out of the ball and towards their room. Sokka soon following her with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Wait. I don't get where everyone is going," Aang said to Toph in a confused voice.

"You are such a monk Twinkletoes. Don't worry in a few years I'll teach you what their doing." Toph told Aang a gleam in her eyes. Aang suddenly feared growing up more than what he had before. That gleam could not be good for his health he thought. Toph smiled as if she could read his mind. "Just you wait Aang. Just you wait."

*************

*************

*************

**So? How was it? Tell me in a review! I've been getting so little reviews considering the amounts of hits I get. So please. REVIEW!**


	7. Lick

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, but what can you do? I'm sad Zutara week is over, it's always a lot of fun to write out the one-shots.  I hope you guys like this and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

********** **

**Zutara Week 2009 **

**Prompt: Lick **

********** **

Zuko was looking for his wife. No one had seen her so he was getting worried, probably more than he needed to, but she was four months pregnant and he couldn't help being overprotective. The only place he hadn't checked in the palace yet was the kitchens so that's where he was headed off towards.

"Katara? Are you in here?" He called out as he entered the main cooking area of the kitchen.

"Hi Zuko. I'm by the ovens," Katara called out. Zuko smiled as he heard his wife's reply. He had been worried there for a second, worried he wouldn't find her. Worried that some how the rebels who hated her because she wasn't Fire Nation had found her, that they had done something to her or their baby. Zuko rounded the corner and saw Katara pouring a brown batter into a pan.

"What's that?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her looking over her shoulder at the batter in the pan.

"Brownies, they're an Earth Kingdom dessert. Suki just send me the recipe. She said they were all she craved during her pregnancy with the twins." Katara answered as she put the pan in the oven.

"That was nice of her. What's in them?"

"It's all baked chocolate. I'm thinking I'm going to put strawberries on top of them when they come out. It sounds really good together don't you think so?"

"Sure what ever you say," Zuko said in a distracted tone of voice.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am. I am just a little bit distracted by the batter on the side of your cheek," Zuko answered.

"Oh. Well why don't you lick it off for me?" Katara asked her husband.

"I will," he replied a sly smirk on his face as he leaned down and licked the batter off of her cheek.

"Thank you. Now what do you want to do?"

"Lick the rest of the batter out of that bowl. That was really good!"

"I know right?" Katara said as both she and Zuko grabbed spatulas and proceeded to lick the bowl clean of any remaining batter. A new tradition in the palace was born that day. Now anytime brownies were made the Fire Lord and Lady would get to lick the bowl clean.

**********

***************

***********

***************

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know if there are brownies or ovens in the Avatar world, but there are in my Avatar world. XD I'll see you guys next year for Zutara Week 2010! **Please review and tell me what I can improve on!**


End file.
